She Was Thinking Of Him
by FutureDetective12
Summary: What if Lewis had taken things with Olivia a little further? What if he was right and she did call out the name of who was on her mind? And what if he just happened to be in the neighborhood?
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: I do not own the show, yada yada yada.**

** IMPORTANT: this story will not ignore the Bensidy relationship but it is also not a Bensidy story. It will be E/O so if you don't like then hit the back button now and don't read and leave rude comments.**

**Review and let me know what you think (constructive criticism included) or if you have any ideas**

Olivia lay there with Lewis on top of her, scared and with tears running down her face. His words from earlier played in her head over and over. They were the truth. She wasn't thinking about her coworkers or family or boyfriend, she was thinking about Elliot. How if he killed her that then even the slightest chance she had of seeing Elliot again was gone. She wanted to see him more that anything, just one more time. Maybe it was stupid, but she needed closure. She needed to know why he left and if he was okay. Of coarse she was still angry with him. After twelve years he just left without a goodbye. He was all she had and he left her broken. Since then though, she'd picked up the pieces and realized that being angry was okay but dwelling on what happened wasn't worth it.

* * *

Her eyes widened and she started shaking when she felt it. It was really happening now. Lewis was raping her. She laid still, trying not to give him the satisfaction of a struggle but finally she couldn't take it anymore. She had to try one more time. "Help me! Please, somebody!" she cried. She was crying so much that she couldn't see and she was kind of glad she didn't have to watch him. "Elliot!" she called, it was the loudest she'd yelled since he took her. Lewis Slapped her across the face with her pistol and smirked. "I told you they all call out they name of someone they love."

Elliot Stabler was on his way back to his friends house from the grocery store with his bags in his hands. They were planning to watch the game together and needed food. He'd decided that it was a nice day to walk so that's exactly what he did and he had almost made it back when he heard something, someone, and they were calling his name. He stopped in his tracks. Elliot would know that voice anywhere. It was Olivia... and something was very wrong.

He dropped the bags and ran to the house. The door was locked so he used all of his strength and busted it in. Upon entering the house he heard Olivia's now quiet cries and the voice of a man. Elliot quietly made his was through the house, trying to find the room that they were in.

He came to a bedroom and peeked through the crack in the door. What he saw scared him, disgusted him, and made him angry all at the same time. Olivia was in there, she was naked and handcuffed to the bed. A man was on top of her, raping her, and she was laying there helplessly, tears streaming down her face.

"Get off of her!" Elliot yelled as he ran into the room. The man jumped up and turned to face Elliot. He held a gun in his hands and Elliot realized that he had not thought this through at all.

"Who the hell are you?" Lewis asked, aiming the gun at Elliot.

Without a word Elliot lunged at Lewis and they both fought for control of the gun. They wrestled for a few moments when all of a sudden the gun went off.

Olivia, who was laying helplessly on the bed, felt a new batch of tears forming when she heard the gun go off. She couldn't see what was going on from the position Lewis had her in but she knew it was Elliot that had been shot.

The tears were falling again. Elliot had just been shot because of her. She closed her eyes and waited for Lewis to finish what he was doing but it didn't come. Instead she heard the voice of her old partner, the man she still thought of as a best friend.

"Liv, are you okay?" he asked frantically, making his way over to where she lay on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was okay.

"W-where is he?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"He got shot. Where are the keys to these handcuffs?" he asked, while looking around the room.

"I-I think he... put them on the dr-dresser." she said with tears still falling from her eyes.

Elliot went to retrieve the keys and quickly uncuffed Olivia. He helped her sit up and shrugged the gray hoodie he was wearing off so he could cover her with it. He put it on her and quickly called 911 along with Cragen, whose number had never left his contact list.

He held Olivia and let her cry into his chest while he waited to hear the familiar sound of sirens in the distance. When he finally heard them Olivia had already fallen into a deep sleep and for that he was glad.

Cragen, Fin, and two other cops he didn't know all came into the room along with some paramedics. "Rollins, cuff him and ride behind them to the hospital." he told the blond woman detective and she did as he said.

"Elliot what happened?" Cragen asked and in that moment Olivia woke up.

"I'll give a statement later. Right now Olivia needs to be taken to the hospital." Elliot said and his former captain nodded.

"Guys load her onto the stretcher." Cragen said, looking at the paramedics. None of them knew that she'd woken up until he said that.

"No! I don't wanna go." she said, dreading the idea of having someone but their hands on her, besides Elliot that is.

"Liv, please go get checked out." Elliot pleaded with her. He needed to know that nothing was seriously wrong, physically at least.

She looked at him nervously and even after almost three years he could tell exactly what she was thinking by looking into her eyes. He didn't blame her either. She'd just been seriously assaulted and rape, if he was in her place he wouldn't want to be touched by a bunch of strangers either. "If you want I can drive you to the hospital. You don't have to ride in the ambulance." he said and saw the relief flood her face. She nodded and tried to stand up but the ache in her body made it impossible. Elliot caught her and lowered her back onto the bed. "I'm gonna carry you, okay?" he mad sure that she didn't mind.

"Okay." she said in a choked voice.

"Put her in my car, Elliot. You can sit with her while I drive." Cragen said. Elliot lifted her from the bed and carried her outside. He carefully placed her inside of Cragen's car and climbed in behind her. He couldn't believe that this happened to her. Maybe if he had stayed she wouldn't be in this mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elliot sat in the back of Cragen's car and held a shaking Olivia. He never thought that he'd see her like that, so scared and broken. He regretted leaving now more than ever. As he held her trembling form in his arms he could still barely comprehend what had happened to her. Olivia, his Liv, had been kidnapped, tortured, and raped.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Cragen opened the door on Olivia's side and she looked up at Elliot with a blank expression before attempting to get out of the car. She stood up on shaky legs and almost collapsed but Cragen was there to help her stay standing. He held on to the senior detective as Elliot to stepped out of the car and then closed the door behind him.

He immediately went to Olivia's side. "Do you want me to carry you in?" he asked and gave her a sympathetic look without thinking. Olivia Benson didn't take well to people sympathizing her.

"N-no, I can do it." she said before slowly taking two shaky steps. Elliot went back to her side, into her field of vision, and slowly slipped his arm around her waist.

"We'll do it together." he told her with a small, closed mouth smile. "Put your arm around my neck." he said and she did. He slowly helped her into the hospital with Cragen walking just a little ways ahead of them.

They got to the lobby and Cragen went to tell a nurse what had happened while Elliot lead Olivia to the waiting room, which was empty. He helped her onto a small uncomfortable couch and then took a seat beside her. He put his arm around her so that she could rest against him because he could see it all over her face, she was exhausted and wanted to be close to someone.

Olivia leaned into him and he stroked her hair gently while staring down at her battered body. "I missed you El." she said quietly, just barely loud enough for him to hear.

"I missed you too, Liv, so much." he said into her hair. They sat there in a comfortable silence waiting for Cragen to return. Olivia had closed her eyes and Elliot was taking in her features, she'd changed a lot since the last time he saw her. Elliot had closed his eyes to rest them also when someone came into the room.

"Olivia!" said Brian Cassidy as he knelt down in front of her and, before Elliot could stop him, grabbed Olivia's leg. Her eyes shot open and she screamed while a look of terror spread across her face. She buried her face into Elliot's shoulder and cried, not looking up at who had grabbed her and not wanting to.

Elliot stroked her hair and looked down at her. "Shh, baby, it's okay. Calm down." he said and rocked her until she was done crying and had cuddled into his side, holding on to his hand as tightly as possible. "What are you doing here?" he asked, glaring at Cassidy.

"I'm kind of dating her." she said, putting a hand on Olivia's knee and making her flinch again. "Come on, Liv. Sit with me and tell me what happened."

"N-no. I wanna stay here. Please don't make me go." she said with teary eyes.

"I'm not gonna make you do anything baby... but really? He left and you were broken and cried for a year. How are you just gonna go back to him?" Cassidy stood up and said.

"El, make him stop. I want him to leave." Olivia said quietly.

"Get out of here, Cassidy." Elliot said, grip tightening his grip on Olivia. "She was just raped and you come in here acting like an idiot. What is wrong with you?" he asked with gritted teeth.

"She is my girlfriend. I think that I know her a little better than you do." Brain said and walked out.

"Olivia Benson?" a nurse said walking over to them after an angry Cassidy had stormed out.

"That's me." she said, her grip on Elliot never loosening. "I-is it time?"

"Yes it is. Come on and I'll show you to the examination room." the nurse said and watched as the man gently removed himself from her grasp and stood up. He helped her to stand and then wrapped an arm gently around her waist to help her walk. She led them to the room and handed Olivia a hospital gown to change in to before she exited to give Olivia privacy.

"Do you need help or should I leave?" Elliot asked awkwardly, eying the hospital gown that she held in her hands.

Olivia teared up because she knew good and well that she would freak at one little noise if he left and she didn't want him to see her crying like a weak woman anymore. She was Olivia Benson and this wasn't her. "Do you mind... I can do it but.. will you stay in here with me?"

"Of coarse I will." he said with a small smile and turned around so that she could change in private.

With shaky hands, Olivia slowly removed her clothes, wincing when she disturbed the burns that Lewis had put on her body. She held in her tears and put on the hospital gown, trying her best not to touch any of her injuries. "E-El?" she said timidly, finding out that it would cause her a lot of pain to get the gown tied herself.

"What is it?" he asked without turning around.

"Can you help me tie this...?" she asked while staring at the ground. Elliot turned around and immediately realized that she was ashamed to be asking for his help. Walking over, he stood in front of her and took her hands.

"Look at me, Liv." he said and she slowly lifts her head to look him in the eyes. "Don't be ashamed to ask me for help, I'm not gonna run because you need to depend on me for a little while. You were seriously assaulted and it's okay to need someone."

"I-I'm sorry... it's just that..." Olivia started but trailed off.

"I know, Livvy. Everybody leaves, I even left, but I'm back to stay. Let me help you." he cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes.

"Okay." she whispered and he slowly pulled back and turned her around. Just looking at her back made him cringe. There were more than a dozen cigarette burns and too many cuts and scratches for him to count. He carefully pulled the paper gown closed and tied it loosely enough that it wouldn't hurt her but tightly enough that it covered her.

"I'm so sorry, Liv." he said, dropping a kiss onto the back of her head and before he could say anything more the doctor knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

She began the exam and Elliot stood there, holding her hand and comforting her. When the doctor notified them that it was time for the internal examination Olivia looked up at him with terrified eyes and teared up. "It's okay, Olivia, I'm right here." he said and she calmed down a little.

"Let's get this over with." she said to the doctor, giving her best friends hand a squeeze.


End file.
